


Talk to Me

by TeaRoses



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shauna has a special sight in mind for Serena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped this so much since the fireworks scene, and I finally decided to write a little something for them.
> 
> I borrowed the central motif from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky but there are no characters from that here.

Shauna walked carefully over the grass. "Don't step in the mud!" she warned Serena.

"I won't," Serena answered. "But what exactly are we doing out here in the dark again?"

"I want to show you something."

"I know that. But what-"

"Shhh. You'll see," said Shauna.

They approached a large building that looked deserted. Serena wasn't nervous, not when she had all her Pokemon with her, but she was still wondering what was going on.

Shauna walked past the large marble columns on the front of the building, went around the corner, and opened a gate that led to a courtyard. Serena followed her and then suddenly stopped, her eyes widening.

The courtyard wasn't dark. It was full of the lights hundreds of Volbeat and Illumise, chasing each other around a marble pillar that was part of a large fountain.

"You showed me so many beautiful sights when we were travelling together," said Shauna. "I wanted to show you something too."

Serena just stared. The pretty Pokemon chased each other up and down, crying out to each other. Occasionally a couple would pair off and fly away together into the darkness, the lights on their tails flashing.

"Wow..." Serena said.

"The fountain has been here even before the building, for thousands of years, and probably the Volbeat and Illumise have been coming here that long too."

Serena nodded.

"Oh... I'm ruining this with all my talking, aren't I?" said Shauna.

Serena turned to her and smiled. "I don't mind your talking," she said softly.

"I was worried you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore," Shauna confessed.

"You've got to be kidding."

"No, I mean, you're the Champion, you could do anything, hang out with the Elite Four maybe? I'm not even such a great Pokemon trainer."

"Why would I hang out with the Elite Four when I can hang out with you instead?"

Shauna blushed slightly. "Thanks, Serena," she said, wringing her hands awkwardly.

They turned to watch the Volbeat and Illumise. "I wouldn't dare try to catch one right now," said Shauna. "They look so happy flying free like that."

"And that makes you a great Pokemon trainer," said Serena with a grin. "I wasn't even thinking about that, but you're right... I wouldn't mind having more bug Pokemon but I wouldn't want to interrupt something like this."

"They say you can tell what the air temperature is by how many times a Volbeat flashes its light. The faster the flash is the warmer the air is, and you can count the number of flashes in a minute. And you can tell which way north is. Well, at night I mean. See, a Volbeat or Illumise likes to circle the moon, but it always approaches from the south and flies out of the circle from the north."

"I've never heard that before," said Serena, still gazing at the fountain.

"You... probably wish I'd shut up now," said Shauna with a nervous giggle.

Serena turned and looked her in the eye, "No," she answered. "I love it when you talk to me."

Shauna lay her head on Serena's shoulder. "How come you say such nice things to me?"

Serena stroked her hair. "Because you take me to watch bugs do a mating dance. What's not to love about that?"

Shauna giggled. "I guess when you look at it that way..." she said.

Serena turned to give her a lingering kiss on the lips. Shauna kissed her back, then laughed and gasped.

"Now," said Serena. "Tell me more..."

And she heard Shauna's voice, warm against her ear, as she sighed and closed her eyes.


End file.
